


In Which Zell is Hangry and Seifer is Allergic

by skittles4zell



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles4zell/pseuds/skittles4zell
Summary: Selphie's dinner party goes wrong, Zell leaves as Seifer is arriving.Loosely based on an AU prompt from Tumblr: “Both of us are allergic to the food here, wanna go somewhere else?”





	In Which Zell is Hangry and Seifer is Allergic

Selphie’s dinner party is an absolute disaster, and Zell is beginning to think there isn’t enough alcohol under her roof to revive it. It’s funny enough, though, watching the petite brunette scramble around in her perfect yellow sundress as she tries to recollect some type of order.

“Irvy, order some pizzas! Rai, grab more ice! Quisty, there are more napkins in the pantry.” Her bright green eyes land on Zell, but he is determined to avoid being given a task and looks everywhere except at her. “You! Music!”

He pretends not to hear her, but she comes and pokes him roughly in the middle of his chest. “What?”

“Zell! I need you to help with the music!” She’s whining and desperate, but Zell is hungry and frustrated.

“Why me?”

“Because you’re the only one who knows how to work the damn thing!” 

It’s usually funny hearing her curse, but Zell can still smell the remnants of a burnt rotisserie chicken, and it’s doing little to stifle his annoyance. “Nope, sorry. I’m out.” He side-steps her before she can launch into a tirade and politely drops his plastic red cup into a recycling bin. Outside, he’s making a beeline for his car when an unfamiliar voice calls out to him. Zell turns but continues to walking, should Selphie be sprinting towards him in an effort to catch him.

“Is it that bad?” The stranger asks after jogging to catch up to Zell beside his car. 

Zell glances back towards the house and sees Selphie giving him the evil eye from a window, hands on her hips; he ignores her. “Yeah. Pretty bad. Who’re you?”

The man follows Zell’s gaze and whistles under his breath. “I’m Seifer, the neighbor. She looks pissed. I was just on my way in, but…”

Zell folds his arms over his chest. “You’re a little late, aren’t you?”

Seifer’s eyes narrow as though he’s offended at Zell’s statement. “She told me her menu yesterday, and I’m allergic to half of it. Thought I’d at least make an appearance.”

“Thoughtful,” Zell snipped, rolling his eyes. He makes a move towards his car, but Seifer reaches out and grabs his arm before he can get away.

“Wanna grab something to eat? I bet you’re better company with food in your face.”

Zell looks back towards the house to see if Selphie is still watching and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that she isn’t. She must have assumed her neighbor would talk him into staying. “She’d be pissed if we _both_ bailed on her.”

Seifer shrugs, and Zell likes his nonchalance. “Oh well.”


End file.
